Een bittere kus
by JFeijten
Summary: Ginny en de Zoekers van de afdelingsteams strijden tegen elkaar om de Zweinsteinzoeker te worden. Wie zal aan het langste eind trekken? - 3e plaats op de Griffoendorchallenge 'Inter-house unity' op HPF


**Een bittere kus**

Harry zat verveeld tegen een lange kast terwijl Hermelien razendsnel allerlei boeken doorbladerde.  
'Er moet hier gewoon iets bruikbaars in staan,' zei ze meer tegen zichzelf dan tegen Harry.  
'We weten niet eens wat de eerste opdracht inhoudt,' zuchtte Harry. 'Wat heeft het voor zin om lukraak spreuken te leren?'  
Hermelien keek niet op van haar boek en had blijkbaar ook niet geluisterd naar wat hij had gezegd. Ze mompelde de ene spreuk na de andere en voegde er af en toe iets aan toe als: 'nee, dat is het niet' of 'die kan nog van pas komen'.  
'Trouwens, we moeten gaan,' vervolgde Harry.  
Ditmaal had Hermelien hem wel gehoord, want ze borg de boeken op en zei: 'Nou, laten we eens gaan luisteren naar wat Perkamentus te vertellen heeft.'  
Ze liepen samen de bibliotheek uit en haastten zich naar de Grote Zaal. Toen ze plaatsnamen tussen Parvati en Fred zag Harry dat Ron er al was. Hij had het overduidelijk naar zijn zin bij Simon en Daan en dat ergerde hem mateloos. Hoe kon Ron zo dom en koppig zijn? Snapte hij nou echt niet dat hij er niet zelf voor had gekozen om deel te nemen aan het Toverschool Toernooi? Erger nog, hij voelde zich erg onrustig en bang voor wat er hem te wachten stond. Hij wist niet of hij wel wilde weten wat Perkamentus te zeggen had. Wat als hij vertelde wat de eerste opdracht inhield? Wat als hij gevorderde toverkunst nodig had om de opdracht te volbrengen? Ze zouden het vlug weten, want Perkamentus was opgestaan van de lerarentafel en schraapte zijn keel.  
'Sommigen van jullie zullen zich nog herinneren dat ik in het begin van het schooljaar heb gezegd dat het schoolkampioenschap Zwerkbal niet zou doorgaan,' begon Perkamentus en enkele Zwerkbalspelers keken hem met een hernieuwde interesse aan.  
'Dat is nog steeds zo,' voegde hij er onaangenaam aan toe. 'Maar in overleg met Ludo Bazuyn en de andere schoolhoofden hebben we voor een leuke vervanging gezorgd.'  
Hij zweeg even zodat hij kon genieten van het nieuwsgierige geroezemoes en ging dan verder.  
'Met enige trots stel ik jullie de Toverschool Zwerkbalcup voor. Ditmaal zullen de afdelingen het dus niet tegen elkaar opnemen, maar zal elke toverschool een Zwerkbalteam opstellen dat dan tegen de andere toverscholen zal spelen. Het team dat op het einde de meeste punten heeft behaald, ontvangt de Toverschool Zwerkbalcup en mag zich terecht het beste Zwerkbalschoolteam noemen van Europa.'  
Weer onderbrak Perkamentus zijn uitleg en door heel de Grote Zaal klonk gefluister op. De Zwadderaars konden met moeite blijven neerzitten bij het horen van die kans op eeuwige glorie. Iedereen was er zich duidelijk van bewust dat de spelers van het winnende team een contract konden krijgen bij een professioneel Zwerkbalteam. Fred en George deden echter niet mee aan het gefluister en riepen zo luid dat de hele zaal hun kon verstaan: 'Dan kunnen we tegen Kruml spelen!'  
Perkamentus glimlachte goedkeurend en maande de leerlingen weer tot stilte.  
'Ludo Bazuyn heeft toegezegd om de coach van het Zweinstein Zwerkbalteam te zijn. Hij heeft laten weten dat er overmorgen selectietrainingen zullen worden gehouden. Iedereen die wil, kan daaraan deelnemen, uitgezonderd de eerstejaars uiteraard. Plaats en datum zullen nog worden meegedeeld.'  
Hij klapte in zijn handen zodat het eten op de lange afdelingstafels verscheen en ging zitten.  
'Die selectietrainingen winnen we met gemak,' zei George zelfverzekerd. 'Ze noemen ons niet voor niets 'Wandelende Beukers'.  
Fred glimlachte en voegde er tegen Harry aan toe: 'En jij hoeft je ook geen zorgen te maken. Malfidus ziet de Snaai pas als je hem in zijn mond ramt.'  
'Het gaat niet alleen om Malfidus,' antwoordde Harry iets voorzichtiger. 'Carlo heeft het vorig jaar al eens van me gewonnen. Hij zou het best nog eens kunnen doen.'  
'Dan is het aan jou om wraak te nemen,' zei Angelique die had meegeluisterd. 'Ik hoop dat ik een van de jagers word.'  
De lucht was grijs en er blies een sterke wind toen Harry zijn bezem besteeg. Ludo Bazuyn had bijna zijn Zweinsteinteam bepaald. Wildeling van Zwadderich haalde het als Wachter, Marcus Hork, Robbie Davids en Angelique Jansen werden de Jagers van het team en weinig verassend kregen Fred en George Wemel de Drijversposities. Enkel de selectietraining voor Zoekers moest nog beginnen. Harry had natuurlijk wel verwacht dat hij het zou moeten opnemen tegen Cho, Carlo en Malfidus, maar er was nog een vijfde kandidaat. Ginny Wemel stond glimlachend naast hem met de Helleveeg van Fred in haar hand.  
'Goed, Zoekers,' begon Ludo Bazuyn., 'zijn jullie klaar? De eerste die de Snaai weet te vangen, wordt onze Zoeker. Succes iedereen!'  
Hij liet de Snaai los, wachtte een tiental minuutjes en vervolgde dan: '3…2…1…Start!'

Harry scheurde meteen de lucht in en liet de anderen achter zich. Met zijn Vuurflits had hij sowieso een voordeel op de anderen als het erom zou spannen. Hij tuurde om zich heen, maar kon niets anders zien dan donkere wolken. Hij zweefde van de ene kant van het veld naar de andere en keek voortdurend naar links en rechts, maar hij kon geen blinkend stipje ontwaren. Onbewust zocht hij de anderen en hoopte zo iets te zien. Malfidus hing enkele meters onder hem en keek schichtig om zich heen. Cho en Ginny zweefden net als Harry op en neer over het veld zonder veel succes. Carlo was nergens te bespeuren, maar toen hij een halve draai met zijn bezem maakte, zoefde er een geel gewaad langs hem. De Huffelpuf spurtte razendsnel omlaag. Harry aarzelde geen seconde en zette de achtervolging in. Hij haalde hem gestaag in en toen ze bijna bij de grond waren, zweefde hij vlak naast Carlo. Die glimlachte even naar hem en trok toen weer op. Harry moest het uiterste uit zijn Vuurflits halen om niet tegen de grond te smakken. Het was een Spatski-schijnbeweging geweest en hij was er met open ogen ingelopen.

Toen hij weer ter hoogte van de doelpalen zweefde, keek hij woedend om zich heen. Hij moest die Snaai zo snel mogelijk vinden voor Carlo hem echt zag. Aan de andere kant van het veld maakte Cho een versnelling. Toen Harry zijn blik naar de zijkant liet glijden, zag hij het. Ze had de Snaai gezien en hij zou te laat komen. Hij scheurde er hoopvol op af, maar Malfidus had het ook gezien en hij zou er veel sneller zijn. Harry keek angstig naar hen. In wat slechts een seconde leek had Malfidus de Komeet 260 ingehaald. Hij gooide zich keihard tegen Cho aan en ze viel gillend van haar bezem.  
In Harry's hoofd was plots maar plaats voor een gedachte: Hij moest iets doen, hij moest haar redden. Iemand was hem echter voor. Carlo zoefde onder Cho door en ving haar op. Harry drukte zich helemaal tegen zijn bezem en vloog naar Malfidus toe, maar hij zag nog net hoe Cho haar lippen dankbaar tegen die van Carlo drukte. Harry kreeg een hol gevoel in zijn maag en vergat even de wedstrijd, de Snaai en alles wat op dat moment belangrijk was. Het kon hem niets meer schelen dat Malfidus won. Hij wilde naar Carlo toe en hem van zijn bezem trappen. Hij wou Cho zelf kussen, ze moest voor hem kiezen. Hij bleef doelloos hangen en staarde hen met open mond aan.

Malfidus had de Snaai ondertussen in het vizier. Dat beeld bracht Harry weer bij zijn positieven. Hij kon hem niet laten winnen. Hij kon hem niet tegen Kruml laten spelen, dan was Zweinstein op voorhand verloren. Harry dwong zichzelf om Cho en Carlo uit zijn gedachten te zetten en concentreerde zich weer helemaal op de wedstrijd. Vol nieuwe moed drukte hij zich opnieuw tegen zijn bezem en scheurde als een raket op Malfidus af. Nog twintig meter voor hij op gelijke hoogte hing met de Nimbus 2001. Malfidus stak zijn hand uit. Het was voorbij. Hij drukte zich nog meer tegen zijn bezem, maar wist dat hij te laat zou komen. Net toen hij dacht dat alle hoop verloren was, zag hij een rode flits omhoog schieten. Ginny zoefde onder Malfidus door en botste tegen zijn arm. Harry kon hem horen schreeuwen van de pijn. Malfidus had een walgelijke grimas op zijn gezicht, maar hij kon niets meer doen. Ginny had zich al tegen haar bezem gegooid en haar arm naar de Snaai uitgestoken. Even leek de wereld stil te staan, maar toen ze haar hand om de Snaai sloot, barstten de tribunes in een luid gejuich uit. Ginny had gewonnen. Zij zou het opnemen tegen Kruml en ondanks Harry's teleurstelling was hij blij dat Ginny had gewonnen. Hij nam zich meteen voor om haar zijn Vuurflits te lenen.  
Hij hoopte alleen dat Ron niet gemeen zou worden nu zijn zusje het had gehaald van zijn zogezegde beste vriend. Harry wist nu al dat als Ron een verkeerd woord zou zeggen, hij hem een trap zou verkopen. Hij had het echt helemaal gehad met Rons koppigheid. Hij keek nog even naar Cho en Carlo die al geland waren, maar wendde zijn blik vlug af. Ze stonden knuffelend in elkaars armen en hen nogmaals zien kussen, zou teveel van het goede zijn voor een dag.


End file.
